Our Scars remind Us
by Black Daliah
Summary: My name is Bella Swan, I live with my father, Charlie, and his son, Jesse in Forks Washington. My mother died on the way to visit us. Oh yeah, My mother and father, were divorced. And up until I moved in with Charlie, my life was a fairytale.
1. The Beginning

Once upon a time, there lived a girl. She had the most wondrous of friends, and family. Absolutely everything was perfect, and nothing could bring down her happy good mood……

Ok, sorry about that, ha, and hear you thought you were gonna get a fairytale story, well, I can tell you that as the main character, my story is anything but fairytale.

Well, I suppose I should let you in on some of it, but most of it, is in the story, My name is Bella Swan, I live with my father, Charlie, and his son, Jesse in Forks, Washington. My mother died on the way to visit us. Oh yeah, My mother and father, are divorced. And up until I moved in with Charlie, my life was a fairytale.

Oh, I forgot one little detail; I cut.

Still there? Wow, I'm surprised, most people ditch after those last two little words.

Chances of you staying with this are slim, but read my story if you dare.

Let's start you off the day of my first year as a freshman. So roughly two years ago.

_Bella's POV_

"Bella!" My father called. I quickly get up, throwing on a sweater, and looking at the clock.

"Yeah?" I say dashing out of my bed room door, "What is it?"

"You are going to be late for your first day of school," My father smiles while fastening his gun holster, "I'm heading down to the station a little early, but the bus gets here in 30 minutes."

"Kay," I say turning around, and running up to the shower. I was anything but a morning person, but I couldn't wait to get to the bathroom, and have the house to myself. My brother Jesse was in weight lifting, so he left and hour and a half early.

"Bye Bells!" My dad called soon after I made it to the bathroom.

I smile, shutting and locking the bathroom door, I pull off the sweater quickly revealing the two day old scars, and sigh, running my fingers over them. They sting a little, but will heal well.

I looked farther down my arm the reminder of all the scars I had made in the last two months, they completely covered my arms, and upper legs, and shoulders. At least 400, that is, if my assumption was correct. I opened up the cabinet and reach in the back, grabbing a retainer case, concealing over 50 razors and a few exacto blades. I smile, sorting through them finding my weapon of choice. I choose just a regular replacement razor, the one I picked up in Phoenix.

I pick it up, wipe it off while sitting down, opening up my mind to all the things that happen. They hit my like a train, making my head spin.

And then I don't even really register what I'm doing, but the next thing I know, I'm in the shower, washing off the blood.

So much blood.

I smile again, and breathe, I can finally breathe, for the first time in two days. But I can't concentrate on that, I can only concentrate on hurrying up. I only had twenty minutes left.

I reluctantly turn the steaming water off, and jump out of the shower, quickly drying off, and throwing my hair up in a towel. I put my robe on, and dash off to my bedroom. I quickly pull out my plaid bra and panties, my purple plaid tank-top, a black tight fitting hoodie, my destroyed jeans, socks, and black converse. I threw them on haphazardly and dashed back to the bathroom. I look at the shirt, a laugh, I pulled out the one with daggers all over it, of course it looked like lightning, according to anyone who noticed, and I was fine with that.

I throw on some eyeliner, blow dry my curly brown locks, and straighten my bangs. Then run my fingers through it, and spray hairspray on it. Then quickly brushing my teeth

I very cautiously pick out my earrings and put them in, then walk out of the bathroom and pick up my back pack, and walk out the front door, after locking it. Waiting outside for the bus was better.

Normally people were nervous going to the first day of school, especially in a new school, with people you don't know. But I was a good actress. A very good actress. I only slipped when someone pinches new scars, or slaps them, but I cover quickly. I put my headphones on, and turn my mp3 player on, blasting some _Devil wears Prada_, and relaxing.

Soon after I walk outside the bus pulls up, I get on without hesitation. There are several people on the bus, including a cluster of five people, they are all staring at me with wild eyes.

I smile at them, and turn my music up, walking almost up to them, and then sitting in the seat in front of them, letting them know, that I was not scared of them in the least.

_Alice's POV_

The Buzz of Jesse Swan's little sister coming to school had been running since last May, and today she was finally here.

We were on the bus all in separate seats, and looking out the windows provided, when I got a vision. _**Isabella was laying on the floor, blood pooled around her, and a chilling smile on her face.**_

I shivered out of it. And looked to Edward to see if he got that. Which of course he did.

Speaking overtly quiet as not to alert the humans, we conversed about what to do, when all of the sudden, a wave of fresh blood sent hit us. We all stare at her like wild animals, she seems to be surprised by something. Then she turns up her music, and walks toward us, sitting in the seat in front of us. Edward looks like he's about to pounce, but I send him the vision again, and he sobers up. Not breathing.

I'll have to admit she does smell quite amazing, in fact, so amazing, I feel like I'm going to pounce. I look around, and see similar expressions on everyone's faces.

I whisper in an octave the humans can't hear, "She smells better than anything I've ever smelled before, and the fresh blood doesn't help. Does anyone else notice that?"

I get four simultaneous head nods before they finally really snap out of the draw to her.

The bus ride could not have been longer, As soon as it stopped we made a mad rush to get out of there, and of course she still managed to get up before us, and walk exceptionally slow in front of us. Edward let out a slight growl to himself, only we could hear it, to low pitched for the humans. Then another Vision it me.

_**She turned on her heal and walked out of the bus, slipping and falling….** _

Edward still had a dazed look on his face, then he shot up to the front of the bus, and caught her as she fell, standing her up right, saying, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," she said, flinching ever so slightly, and if I wasn't a Vampire I wouldn't have seen it. After longer than what was socially acceptable he let go.

She walked off, shaking her head. I laughed ever so slightly, The chemistry was there for sure. We finally got off that retched bus, and out into clean, fresh air, breathing deep we headed off to our first class, For me it was American Government, I was posing as a freshman, and so was Edward. Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett were posing as sophomores, so they got on another bus, and drove to the High School.

I walked in to the school, anticipating the torture of the next four years.


	2. The boy

_**Important Please Read:**_

_Ok, so I forgot to put in an __**A/N**__ last time and I was planning on explaining what I was going to do, so here it goes. So this story will obviously switch POV's. It's going to get better as I go along hopefully, kinda boring right now, but I have to get the preliminary down, I hope to keep updating at least twice a week, maybe three depending on what I'm doing. I will respond to all reviews, and if you have a question that you don't want to put in a review just PM me. Also a special thanks to __**twilightxsoccer15**__ for reviewing, and a thanks to the three people who put this story on alert. __**ONE LAST PIECE YOU NEED TO READ::: I said freshman year, but I meant sophomore. Alice and Edward just don't look like freshies….Sorry for the confusion. **_

_Onward and upward. _

_**Disclaimer: I do not wish to infringe upon Stephanie Meyer's rights, I don't own anything, except for Jesse. And this messed up plot line. But A girl can dream right? (this goes for the rest of the story, and chapter one also.)**_

_Edward's POV_

No matter how hard I tried I just could not get this Isabella girl out of my head. Not that I really could anyways seeing as she was on everyone's mind. But then again why wouldn't she be?

Perfect hair, perfect big doe eyes, perfect body, perfect legs, perfect height, perfect everything. She even smelled perfect. There was only one thing that set her apart from any other normal beauty. She smelled of fresh blood, and I couldn't read her mind.

Soon I found myself sitting in my fifth hour class waiting for the bell to ring, this is the one class I shared with Alice, which was rather nice. People started filing in, along with Alice, who of course sat by me.

Alice was silent for a moment, sitting absolutely still, then the questions started.

'_Have you met Bella?' _

I shook my head ever so slightly, as the bell rang.

'_Why do I keep getting images that you're going to steal her away to a closet and…..'_

I cut her off quickly by whispering, "Here She comes."

She looked up, and the only open seat was right in-between us. The table fit three, and Alice and I liked our personal space. She walked up to the teacher showing him her late pass, and he pointed her to the only open seat, he almost look apologetic. Bella looked calm, cool and collected. Now there's something you don't see when humans walk up to a Vampire. In fact, she even has a little smirk on her face. What the Hell?

Before I know it, she's sitting right next to me, holds out her hand, and whispers, "The names Bella, what's yours?" She smiles quickly, before glancing at the teacher who could care less what she is doing.

"Cullen, Edward Cullen," I whisper back while suppressing a smile myself. See her reference that one.

"A James Bond fan I see." She laughed a little. I breathed in through my nose; _bad idea_; I could still smell the fresh blood.

'_Can you smell her too?' _Alice thought to me.

I nod my head so only she can see.

_'God is she strong.'_ Alice laughed in her head, while writing down notes.

I let out a small laugh, to low for Bella's ears.

"No, I just stole his line." I whisper while smirking in what Alice and Rosalie call my crooked smirk.

I meet Bella's eyes, she looks a little dazed. Which makes me smile wider. But she quickly brings herself out of it, and whispers, "That's ok, it works better when you use it anyways." Her following smile was beautiful, but something about it was off. It looked fake, that's what it was, completely and totally fake.

Everything about her reminded me of a well practiced play. Then Mr. Kuss called on her for an answer, fully expecting her not to get it, I started whispering it to her, but by the time I had the beginning out, she had already completely explained and finished it.

She smiled at his astonished face, and went back to taking her notes.

The rest of class was silent, having already finished taking notes, I read. Soon after I starting reading, the bell rang, and Bella was the first one up. She already had her ear phones in her ear, almost blasting it. Heavy metal, not surprising but for Bella's small frame, and face full of life, it still caught me off guard.

I walk up behind her quickly, pulling an ear-bud out, and put it in my ear to make the appearance that I wanted to listen too, but it's not like I couldn't hear everything perfectly with my hearing.

"Hey!" Bella shouted defensively while turning, then when she figured out who I was, she relaxed and asked, you like?

I slightly wrinkle my nose, "I'm not a real big fan of metal." I say smiling.

She stopped looked me up and down, then grabbed her I-pod touch out of her pocket, and turning away so I couldn't see what she was picking, put on a song. _Day and night with da lonely Stoner_ came on. I smile.

She grins back with her own devilish smirk, that was the only way to describe her smiles, and said, "More your style?"

"More so than _Devil Wears Prada_."

"So you're one of those people. Too depressing for such a happy person such as yourself?" She says with that demented smirk.

"No, just too hard."

"Mhm, ok. I'm sure there are many things just _too hard_ for you."

She's not flirtatious at all. "Not for me, Maybe for you. But not for me." I say accompanying it with a smirk of my own. Two can play at this game.

"Kay. Ugh, Lunch." She tactfully changes the subject when a teacher walks up behind us. Though how she could hear them was beyond me.

"I wait till the teacher is successfully out of ear range, and say "Follow me then."

I lead her down a forgotten hallway, and it to the back entrance to the library tower that isn't used anymore.

After letting her explore for a while I think about how I found this place. The school was unlocked one night, and I went exploring, I'm not sure why. But as I did, I found this. And I'm glad I did, Soon after I set up in here and now the place was my own.

"…just beautiful." I only catch the last part of her sentence because I was zoned out.

Then I see that she is bent over, and those jeans hug her just right. "Hm?" I say trying to distract myself from checking her out.

"These drawings." She says, then stands, "were you just checking me out?"

_Bella's POV_

It was kind of uncomfortable being in a room alone with Adonis himself.

Not only that, but something about him was off. I took a deep breath, breathing in his scent. I wonder what cologne he used…

Suddenly a fresh wave of pain hits my arms. I gasp at the shear intensity of it. "Holy shit." I say breathing a little heavier.

"What? Are you ok? What happened?" Edward asked, acting like a mother hen.

"I'm fine thank you very much mother hen." I say trying to change the subject. Unfortunately he didn't understand the attempted subject change, or maybe he did, he just choose to ignore it.

"That didn't look like you were 'Just fine'."

Damn. He just wouldn't give up.

"Just drop it. Please." I say, rubbing my shoulders. Trying to soothe the pain away.

"Why are you rubbing your shoulders then? Obviously something about them is bothering you."

"Valid point, but I have no answer to that."

"Yes you do. Whats wrong."

"Nothing. Just fucking drop it." I say biting back. No one can know about my little secret. Not now, not ever.

"No. I will not. Now if you won't tell me, I'll just have to take off your sweater, and see myself."

"NO!" I screamed, Getting up, and heading for the door, But faster than I could comprehend he was there.

Now I was really shaking. I started backing up. Gripping my sides. My whole body shaking. Then I blinked and he was gone. I made a sharp turn, moving something wrong and tearing them open. I could feel the blood pooling and filling the pores of my favorite black sweater.

"Shit." I cursed under my breath.

I turned around again. And again. But I kept missing him by moment.

Suddenly I feel someone grab my waist and pull my arms away from it, holding my wrists in one hand, then unzipping my sweater and pulling it off.

I hear a gasp and look back into the coal black eyes of a hunter.


	3. The Family

_**A/N :: Thanks for reading, I'm giving you all a treat by putting yet another chapter up. This wont happen all the time. Btw, don't kill me. Please. **_

_**Enjoy**_. 

_**Disclaimer: I do not wish to infringe upon Stephanie Meyer's rights, I don't own anything, except for Jesse. And this messed up plot line. But A girl can dream right? **_

_Emmett's POV_

Lunch.

The easiest period.

I was completely zoned out. Staring at the brick wall that every cafeteria has thinking about Rosalie. Edward is missing. But that's usual. He always missed lunch when we went to a new school, being the only single one in the family, girls flocked around him.

Poor guy.

"Baby," My Rosalie whispers sweetly.

"Yes," I reply just as quietly, taking her hand.

"What are you thinking about?" She runs two fingers down my arm.

"You."

She giggles, and I swear at these moments if she could blush, she would be.

"That face is adorable," I smile at her sweetly and place my finger under her chin to get her to look at me. Most would not guess Rosalie to be sweet, innocent, and shy. But she is, That's what is so endearing to me. Sure, she's got enough confidence to last her centuries, but who wouldn't with a body and face like hers?

Then suddenly we are pulled out of our conversation by a gasp.

"Alice what's wrong?" Jasper asked worriedly.

"Bella. Edward. Scars."

"Alice? What?" I ask.

"Nothing. Never mind."

"Alice." Rosalie's temper flared. We need to get this one under control.

"Rosy, just calm down, Alice will tell us later, when there aren't so many people." I say soothing her.

She breathes, its fine now. "See now that's better isn't it."

She smiles, and giggle's a little.

"Love you." She says.

"I love you too." I say sweeping her hair away from her face.

"What a scene from the 80's you guys are." Alice laughs.

"Well," I say, "Better the 80's then the 50's." I say trying to make a joke, and failing.

I look over at Jasper, he looks incredibly worried, like at any moment something bad is going to happen. But I won't ask, I know better than that. I smile at him reassuringly and hopefully have a look that says 'it's going to be ok.'

I look down at all out untouched food. And laugh, at some point, somebody has to think that we are anorexic or something. Because we are so pale, and never head. I laugh again.

Rosalie cocks her head staring quizzically at me, "Someone has to think we are anorexic or something at some point." And everyone bursts out in a round of laughter.

It quiets down after a few moments. There really is nothing to do in the cafeteria.

Finally after what seems like an eternity, the bells rings.

Well off to the torture they call sixth hour.

_Jasper's POV_

Alice tells me everything.

But she won't tell me about that damn vision.

I pull out my phone, and text her.

_Alice, plz. Just plz tell me. J_

After a few moments my phone rings, but only in an octave I can hear.

_I wish I cld, bt, I cnt. Sorry. A_

Fine. Ill tlk 2 u l8r. love you. J

_Love you too! A_

Now I have the rest of this stupid English class to sit through. Things that I had learned a million times. Probably more. But they do change things every now and then. At least it gets more interesting, but it would be nice to actually work instead of being a teenager all the time. Just once I wish I could in roll in the army again. I'd be able to do something with this existence instead of going through this blasted high school again.

I thought back to last year during summer…

**_Alice was in her favorite swimming suit, the whole family was together. If you could call it that. Well except Edward, he always felt excluded when we did things like that, no one to hold, or look out for. A lonely existence, but he refused to admit it. _ _We were jumping and screaming like idiots playing in the little lake that formed out back of our house in the woods, everyone shining like diamonds. Life was good. _

_Alice walked up to me, and pushed me down, then deliberately sat down on my lap and cuddled up in the crook of my neck. Complaining that she was bored. _

_I got the bright idea to pick her up, and throw her in the water. Not realizing she wasn't wet. Soaking her hair, and killing the makeup on her face, if it were possible her face would have been bright red from anger. Her fists balled up. Her face seething anger, she was a vision. Absolutely gorgeous. Then it hit me. _

_She was going to kill me. Or something worse. My eyes popped open and I ran as fast as I could in the other direction, my family's laughs could be heard from miles away. Alice almost caught up with me and suddenly…….** _

**Ring. **

Ugh. Time for a torture called Gym.

_**A/N :: Thanks for reading. Read & Review. Love you all! **_


End file.
